Wykkyd Heart
by BirdSpell
Summary: The Titans have many enemies. Some of them remain secretive, but none are as mysterious as the silent thief, Kyd Wykkyd. However, he still has a story to tell... Rated T for abuse and language. Used to be called Wykkyd.
1. Demons

Wykkyd Heart

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm starting another story instead of continuing one of the large amounts that are already posted. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But Kyd Wykkyd is epic. Of course, I'm pretty sure I completely fucked up his personality... Oh, well.**

**I own nothing.**

Demons

_Hi._

_Not the greatest beginning, is it? It's not my fault though. I haven't been able to speak for two years, so my conversation skills aren't the best. I suppose I should explain what's going on first._

_See, I'm not exactly human. My mom is, but my dad is a lesser demon. Obviously, this makes me a half demon. I'm sure some of you are thinking, 'oh, like Raven of the Teen Titans!' I suppose it's sort of like that... I might not be doomed to end the world, but I still got the red eyes- at least hers aren't always red –the dark powers, oh, and the very occasional bloodthirsty demonic rage attacks. And, as if that isn't enough, my dad's an abusive bastard, my mom's a bitch, and I'm _mute_._

_Some of you might know who I am now, but I'm gonna introduce myself anyways. My name's Elliot. Yeah, not the most impressive name in the world. That's my birth name, but the rest of Jump City knows me by a different one. Let's see if you can figure it out..._

LINEBREAK

"Elliot!"

I sighed. Just when I got my hopes up that my homicidal rage monster father wouldn't notice me today...

"Yes, Father?"

He slapped me. It hurt, but at least he wasn't clawing me into tiny pieces like he kept threatening to do.

"Don't speak to me like that!"

Okay, I did _not _know what I did wrong that time. Still, best not to ask.

"Of course Father."

He nodded, suitably mollified.

"May I ask what you called me here for?"

"Your mother wants caviar. Get it from the kitchen and take it to her."

"She can get her own stupid caviar."

LINEBREAK

_Me again. I didn't actually say that, of course. It would have been suicide. And besides, I'm rarely confrontational outside my head. Now, I'll stop bothering you and let you read in peace, unless something else comes up. Back to what I actually said._

LINEBREAK

"Yes Father."

I left the room, picked up the caviar, and headed upstairs. Honestly though, caviar? Fish eggs? I didn't understand how she could like that stuff. I walked into her room, using my powers to open the door then shut it behind me. Hopefully she wouldn't notice, my powers were one of the many things that scared her.

"Mother?"

I lowered my head until my red eyes were hidden by my messy black hair so she couldn't see them. They were another thing that scared her.

"Yes boy?"

"I have your caviar."

"Put it there."

I did, fighting back the anger at being treated like a servant. After all, I was technically prince of Asgaroth, son of King Lorelon, blah de blah.

"Not there! There!"

I moved the fish eggs. At that point I was honestly close to exploding with anger. If I didn't get back to my room before I lost control, the results would be bad. Very bad.

"No, over there!"

Enough was enough. No way was I taking this crap from my own fucking mother. The caviar floated off the plate. She screamed. I heard footsteps on the stairs. My father was come. Well, might as well enjoy attacking her with her stupid fish eggs before I was torn into tiny pieces. Allowing my powers to tear through my body, knowing that if I was to look in a mirror right then my eyes would be solid black, finally, after months of holding my emotions in check, I released all my strength into a single shock wave of black energy, sending the fish eggs flying into my mother's face before knocking her flat against the bed.

With effort, I reigned myself in before I could do anything else. Even losing control when no one could see me resulted in a pretty hefty punishment, and with my mother being affected by it... I shuddered, both with the effort of fighting my remaining anger back down and the fear of what would happen to me when my father arrived.

At that moment he flung open the door, glaring at me. My mother sat up.

"Lorelon," she sobbed, "Elliot attacked me!"

Of course, I hadn't attacked her. She had been pissing me off and I had lost control. There was a difference.

"It's all right Leila." He turned to me. "Come."

I knew what he was planning. I was only twelve, but I had never screwed up this badly. I hesitated by the door, and my father rested a single talon on the back of my neck. He wasn't going to kill me; after all, the ordinary people of his kingdom adored me. If anything happened to me, things would go very badly for him, and we both knew it. It would take a lot more than throwing caviar at my mother's face for him to risk that. It was still a better idea to come on my own, though.

We walked down countless corridors until we came to a room. It was a simple, small cell, with chains sprouting from the walls, floor, and ceiling. He cuffed my ankles to the floor, my wrists to the walls, then, as a final cruelty, looped the chain from the ceiling around my neck. If I relaxed at all, it would strangle me. He wouldn't let it kill though.

Then the real punishment began. First there were a few punches, just to get him warmed up. Then the iron whip. That hurt, but I knew it wasn't the worst part yet. Finally, his talons come forward, slashing long stripes into my chest and back. I think they must have been slightly poisonous, as any wound they made took a long time to heal. I couldn't move, couldn't escape, and with that room's enchantments I couldn't just teleport away. He didn't have powers like mine, and as such stopped me from using them whenever it was possible. All I could do was stand there and scream until my voice gave out as he tore my body apart. Just as I was beginning to slide into unconsciousness, he stopped and left, leaving me chained with blood pouring down my skin.

I stood there for what seemed like forever, until the doctor who always helped me after a beating came in. He undid the chains and caught me as my legs finally gave way beneath me. Gently, he carried me out of the room and down the hall until we reached my quarters. We sat on the floor as he began to bind my many wounds, and just as he finished, I blacked out.

**Okay, I'm not particularly happy with the way this ended, but whatever. So, until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Alone

Wykkyd Heart

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry it's been a while.**

**Blob: I'm just evil.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**So, I'd better get started...**

Alone

_Starting to see why I hated my life at that point? Fathers and mothers are supposed to be kind, loving creatures but no, mine are assholes. What luck. My life continued in the manner for a year, until..._

I woke up with a scream. Then I pressed one hand to my mouth, praying that no one had heard. If they had... Even when it was something beyond my control, my father still punished me. It was probably a demon thing. Still ridiculously unfair though. As well, no point in complaining about things that couldn't be changed. I had learned that lesson long ago.

Knowing that I wouldn't get any more sleep that night, I grabbed one of my books and walked over to the window seat. I loved looking out at the view. Asgaroth. My home. At least, the closest thing to a home I had.

As I watched, I saw a flock of birds flying above the city. There were so many, they seemed like one huge creature, twisting and changing as they moved. For a second they looked like a dragon, then a bat, a lion... All the creatures I had read about in my books, coming to life because of these birds.

"One day," I muttered, "I'll get to Earth and see these animals for myself."

I had always loved reading about Earth, with its heroes and strange creatures, and thieves too. I knew that if I could just get there, somewhere there would be a place for half demon teleporters with glowing red eyes. I couldn't, of course. The only way was through a portal, and even though I could teleport, I wasn't good enough to get to a whole other dimension. Yet. I could possibly piss my father off enough that he'd send me there, but it wasn't really worth the risk. There was no guarantee I'd get to Earth, and I probably wouldn't have survived the transit anyway. And anyway, who knew what else he'd do? I pulled a sketchbook from under my seat, waiting for the birds' next shape.

For hours I sat there, sketching anything that interested me. The birds, oddly shaped buildings and trees... nothing I hadn't done before, but this time I tried to make them look like they were on Earth. I also failed miserably. After a while, I got bored of sketching. Walking over to the wall, I prepared to do something so forbidden, it wasn't even funny. One of my rooms had been locked for decades, far longer than I had been alive. Apparently, whoever locked it had my powers. A few years before, I had learned that it would react with my powers and open the door. Now, I entered my secret room, making sure no one was coming first.

Inside, there were walls of books on every city, state, country, continent, forest, desert, ocean, and sea on Earth, with varying thicknesses, sorted in alphabetical order by hemisphere and country. In the centre of the room was a globe. Spinning it, I rested a finger on the surface, waiting for it to stop. When it did, my finger rested on America. Last time I had gotten that, I'd read a book on Idaho, so this time I went to the J section. Ah, what the heck; I grabbed my book on Jump City. Sliding over to the middle of the room, I sat on my beanbag chair and began to read.

I must have sat there for quite a while before I heard someone cough. Spinning around, I saw the one person I had truly dreaded finding out about this place. My father.

"Father, I-"

"Save it," he growled. "You know learning about other dimensions is forbidden! It is too late tonight. I will deliver your punishment tomorrow."

He left, and I dropped to my knees, hugging the book to my chest. That was it. I was dead. And my books! It had taken me years to gather my collection, going to dangerous places in disguise and getting the more sympathetic servants to help me. My father would destroy them for sure! I couldn't lose them. And so I began the long and surprisingly tiring task of moving them. I had a special... storeroom, I suppose it would be called. No one else could get to it, as it was only accessible using my powers. I picked up as many as I could, took them to the storeroom, went back, and repeated the process.

Once I was done in my secret room, I returned to the main room and took those books too. Hey, if by some miracle I survived I wanted them with me. At last, I took my precious globe and placed it in the storeroom. Now I was just about ready. Looking in my closet, I pulled out my finest ceremonial clothes and the thin circlet I was supposed to wear in public. If I was going to die, might as well look good doing it. The clothes were of fine black silk with deep purple spirals along the shoulders, and the crown was silver with an amethyst in the centre. The overall effect was a little too grand for my taste, but I had to admit I looked good in it.

Sitting on the bed, I began to meditate, emptying my mind of all thoughts of the morning. Once I felt ready, I slid under the sheets and closed my eyes. Whatever happened, I would accept it. I had always known, in a way, that this would happen. I couldn't have kept my room secret forever. Now all that was left to do was survive the punishment, then maybe I could escape. Find a new home.

If only I had known that night what the next day would bring.

**Okay, that's chapter two done! Why am I so evil when it comes to Elliot? I don't know. But don't worry, one more chapter and this section of the story will be done! Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	3. Mute

Wykkyd Heart

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update; I've been dealing with the deadly enemy of freedom: homework. Well, I'm back now and I should be updating a little more reliably. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

Mute

_So, I think we can all agree my life was crap at this point. But hey, on the bright side I didn't have to deal with my parents after that day. I suppose, technically speaking, I was a kind of portal as well. I didn't put any worlds in jeopardy, but II still opened a gateway to Earth... although I lost everything doing it._

When I woke up, for a second I was completely happy. Then I remembered what was going to happen. Standing, I put on my ceremonial clothes, made sure my messy, longish black hair wasn't in the way, and set the circlet on my head, careful to make sure it was perfectly straight. It was kind of funny that the only time I actually bothered to make sure I looked perfect was also the only time my father wouldn't care. I laughed slightly at the thought, then turned to face the door.

When the door opened, two guards walked in. I had been expecting that. My father would be waiting wherever they were taking me. They grabbed me by the arms and yanked me into the hallway.

"You know, I'm not dumb enough to try to escape. You don't have to pull my arms out of their sockets."

One of them glanced at me. It was Luke, one of my father's Earth slaves from when he brought my mother to his castle. Luke had told me bits and pieces about his old home, Gotham City. Most crime ridden place in America, patrolled by Batman and Robin. He had also helped me gather my books, and had quizzed me on various countries and cities. I had always seen him as a friend.

"Please Elliot; don't make this any harder for us."

Looking to the other side, I realized I knew the other guard as well. A young Tameranian explorer named Cometfire, he had recognized my longing to know more about _everything_, and had told me all about the planets he'd seen on his adventures. He had been captured when he traveled to Asgaroth and my father shot his ship down.

"All right."

They smiled briefly at me, then continued to drag me along. But they slowed down enough that I could keep up without running, and I was glad. At least I knew now that there were some people who would miss me. When we arrived at my father's torture chamber, I hesitated. Whatever happened, the moment I stepped through that door my life would change forever.

"Guys..."

They both looked at me.

"I'm scared."

Luke smirked. "Don't be. I might not know much about your world, but I do know you're the bravest, most stubborn young man I have ever had the honor to meet. I doubt even Lorelon can destroy you."

"Thanks. Give Elena my best, would you?" Elena was a servant in the court. She had taught how to read, write, and speak the English language.

"Will do."

And with that, they pulled open the door and I walked in. The heavy steel barrier slammed shut behind me. I haven't seen them since...

There was a strange machine in the room. All black and foreboding. It was a circular thing, with chains that would most likely lash the arms and legs to the frame. Never a good sign. Still, I stepped towards it as though it was something I did every day. I know, kinda stupid, right? My father wrapped one hand around my neck and pulled me over.

"My life would have been so much easier had you been born a good, respectful son," he growled. "I had plans for you, but now I'll have to use this before it's ready. If you somehow survive, maybe I'll come and find you when this is working properly."

He lashed me to the machine and pulled a lever on the side. A whirring noise started up, and suddenly my body felt like fire. I screamed.

"Shut it off, Father! Please! I'll do anything you say! Please!"

He chuckled. "Scream some more, Elliot."

And I did. I didn't want to, but it hurt so much I had to. But then, suddenly, without warning, my voice cut off. I was still screaming, but no sound came out of my mouth.

"It worked!" Lorelon crowed. "Any second now, it will open!"

As he spoke, a black circle of energy appeared in front of me. It tugged at my restraints, pulling them out from the wall. The last thing I saw before I was dragged through was my father smiling.

LINEBREAK

When I opened my eyes, everything was still. I was staring up at the stars... but Asgaroth had no stars. Earth had stars. Did that mean... Looking around, I saw that I was on a small island, a few hundred yards offshore from a city. I recognized this place. Jump City. I had been dragged through a portal to Earth!

I laughed. At least, I tried to. No sound came out. I tried to speak, but nothing happened. The machine had done something to me and now... I was mute. A cruel twist, that the second I made it to Earth I lost all hope of communication. My fa- No. Not my father. Not anymore. Lorelon had taken so much from me, I could barely think. But at the same time, he had given me my dearest wish...

At that moment, I made a decision. I would find a way to survive here. I would build my life up. I knew I wouldn't be able to get a job with my looks, but there were plenty of ways to earn money on the wrong side of the law. And someone with my skills would make an excellent thief.

**Ta da! C'est fini. Well, I'll see you next time. Also, I won't be focusing on this story for a while, as I've decided I need to update some of the older stories first. I'm not giving up on this! It just might be a while before the next update. I won't promise anything. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
